1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color image forming devices such as color electrophotographic printers have a plurality of image forming units aligned in sequence, each image forming unit including a photosensitive drum, a charging means, an exposure means, and a developing means using a developing agent such as toner. In many tandem color image forming devices, such as the one described by Shiobara in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-039378, toner images are first transferred sequentially from each image forming unit onto an intermediate transfer belt to create a color image. The color image is then transferred from the intermediate transfer belt to a recording medium in a single secondary transfer process. The color image is permanently fixed to the recording medium by a fuser and the printing operation is completed.